Калеб
Калеб ''(англ. Caleb)''' '– лидер мятежников на Меридиане. Сериал Предыстория Этот парень уже с ранних лет стал на защиту Меридиана от тирании Фобоса. Когда его отец умер, вернее, Калеб так думал, он встал во главе всего мятежа. И уже с 15-ти лет парень устраивал разные нападения на караваны Фобоса, чтобы у народа Меридиана было всё: от еды до оружия. 1 сезон Вместе с Вилл выбирается из тюрьмы Меридиана. 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Впервые появляется в воспоминаниях Корнелии: год назад она рассказывала Элион о молодом человеке, что снится ей, после чего подруга вручила рисунок с его изображением и пообещала, что они встретятся. По предсказанию нынешней королевы Меридиана, Калеб вытаскивает Корнелию из фонтана, когда та проходит через портал в Меридиан. Внешность Калеб сильный и высокий. У него тёмно-коричневые лохматые волосы и зелёные глаза. Чаще всего он носит длинный плащ, под которым у него надета белая футболка (чёрная - комикс), обычные серые штаны и высокие сапоги. Из аксессуаров - перчатки без пальцев. В комиксе у него были зелёные отметины на лице, что показывало, что он ни галгот, ни обычный человек, а шептун. Помимо этого, Калеб носил тёмно-серый шарф на шее. Характер Калеб - спокойный парень, дружелюбный, ни капли не стеснительный, решительный и очень уверенный в своих действиях. Ради друзей готов сделать всё, чтобы только им помочь. Так как он - лидер мятежников, то Калеб так же бесстрашный, благородный и доблестный человек. За благополучие и процветание Меридиана, его народа и Королевы может отдать свою жизнь. Отношения Стражницы Девушка Корнелия Хейл Мятежники Интересные факты *В комиксе Калеб - шептун, существо, созданное Фобосом. Шептуны - верные слуги принца, однако, парень вырвался из его Сада и стал лидером мятежников. **Вследствие этого, Нерисса и Джулиан (в комиксе не существует) являются его родителями только в сериале. Галерея (1 сезон) |-|Сериал= Caleb and Cornelia looking at each other's eyes s.1 ep.12.png|Калеб и Корнелия смотрят друг другу в глаза. Caleb can't understand why Elyon was unhappy when she dumped her ex-boyfriend.png|Стражницы и раненый Калеб общаются в подвале «Серебряного дракона». Caleb tells the Guardians that Elyon Brown is the sister of Phobos.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что сестру Фобоса зовут Элион Браун. Caleb explains to Cornelia that Elyon was brought to Earth from Meridian over 12 years ago.png|Калеб объясняет Корнелии, что Элион была перенесена на Землю около 12 лет назад. Caleb tells Will not to close the portal.png|Калеб велит Вилл не закрывать портал. Caleb lighting the school basement's walls.png|Калеб освещает подвал школы. Caleb identifies purple slime as Hermeneuta Beast's saliva.png|Калеб определяет, что лиловая слизь принадлежит вепрю Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin standing near a portal in the school basement, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят возле портала в подвале школы. Caleb lighting the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб светит фонариком на детёныша вепря Герменути. This is how the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast sees Caleb.png|Вот как детёныш вепря Герменути видит Калеба. Caleb, Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb notices the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him.png|Калеб замечает, что детёныш вепря Герменути бежит на него. Caleb, Will and Cornelia falling on the ground after spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл и Корнелия падают на землю после того, как Хай Лин покрутила их в своём торнадо. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin sitting at «The Silver Dragon» and discussing what they're gonna do with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин сидят в «Серебряном драконе» и обсуждают, что будут делать с детёнышем вепря Герменути. Caleb tells Will they can't close the portal until the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast is at Sheffield.png|Калеб говорит Вилл, что нельзя закрывать портал, пока вепрь Герменути на свободе. The girls and Caleb smiling as they urging Irma to ask Martin out on a date.png|Девочки и Калеб улыбаются, убеждая Ирму пригласить Мартина на свидание. Caleb tells the Guardians what they should do next to capture the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что они должны делать дальше, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the mother Hermeneuta Beast that appears in front of them.png|Калеб и Стражницы напуганы мамашей Герменути, которая появляется прямо перед ними. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin holding the net to catch the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин держат сеть, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Taranee says she wants to forget everything about the Hermeneuta Beasts but, unfortunately, her readers won't when they see the destruction the Hermeneuta Beasts did.png|Уставшие Калеб и девочки идут домой после того, как отправили малыша и мамашу Герменути на Меридиан. Caleb bumping into Cornelia in the street.png|Калеб случайно встречает Корнелию на улице. Caleb wants to listen to the music that Cornelia was listening to.png|Калеб хочет послушать то, что слушала Корнелия. Caleb tells Yan Lin that Cornelia needs better taste in music not time.png|Калеб говорит Ян Лин, что Корнелии нужно привить музыкальный вкус. Caleb hears Chris coming into Irma's room.png|Калеб слышит, как Крис врывается в комнату Ирмы. Caleb recognises the Meridian mudslugs.png|Калеб узнаёт Меридианских слизней. Caleb and the Guardians watching the Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house.png|Калеб и Стражницы смотрят, как Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. Caleb tells the girls they have to leave here right now.png|Калеб велит девочкам уходить. Caleb watching the transformation of the Guardians.png|Калеб наблюдает за превращением Стражниц. Caleb is afraid that Taranee is attacked by the mudslugs.png|Калеб боится за Тарани, которую атакуют слизни. Embarrassed Caleb tells frightened Irma and Taranee who're snuggling up to him that the Mother slug is more of a people person.png|Смущённый Калеб говорит испуганным Ирме и Тарани, которые прижались к нему, что мамы слизни едят людей. Caleb looking for Cornelia and calling her name.png|Калеб ищет Корнелию. Caleb leaning against the brick wall.png|Калеб опирается на кирпичную стену. Caleb realises that the Mother slug is coming to them.png|Калеб понимает, что мамаша слизень приближается к ним. Caleb who's holding Blunk, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin looking at the mudslugs swarming in the tunnel.png|Калеб, Бланк, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин смотрят на слизней, которые кишат в яме. Caleb says that the last time he saw Cornelia she was listening to music.png|Калеб говорит, что последний раз, когда он видел Корнелии, она слушала музыку. Caleb and the Guardians running to get to K srteet as quickly as it's possible.png|Калеб и Стражницы бегут, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до радиостанции. Caleb knocking forcefully at the door of the transmitter.png|Калеб с силой стучит в дверь радиостанции. Will tells the others she knows the names of the songs and the time when the transmitter broadcasts them.png|Вилл говорит остальным, что знает названия песен и время, когда их крутят по радио. Caleb suggests breaking into the building and patching into the signal.png|Калеб предлагает забраться в здание и подключиться к частоте радиостанции. Irma roughly tells Caleb that they won't be able to break into the transmitter because it doesn't have windows and their shoelaces aren't covered with gum.png|Ирма грубо обрывает Калеба, что они не смогут пробраться в здание радиостанции с помощью его шнурков. Taranee snuggling up to Caleb because she's afraid of the Mother slug.png|Тарани прижимается к Калебу, потому что боится мамаши слизня. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the Mother slug.png|Калеб и Стражницы боятся появления мамаши слизня. Caleb taking one of the juvenile mudslugs to distract the Mother slug from Taranee.png|Калеб хватает одного из слизней, чтобы отвлечь его маму, которая хочет сожрать Тарани. Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Caleb looking at Cornelia arriving at them.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани, Хай Лин и Калеб смотрят на Корнелию, которая мчится к ним на велосипеде. The girls and Caleb are happy that Cornelia came to help them.png|Калеб и девочки рады, что Корнелия пришла им на помощь. Will and Caleb are stunned when they see Cornelia lifting the giant Mother slug out of the ground.png|Калеб и Вилл в шоке, когда видят, что Корнелии удалось поднять гигантскую мамашу слизня над землёй. Caleb hugging exhausted Cornelia as soon as she lands the ground after sending the Mother slug to the portal.png|Калеб обнимает обессилевшую после борьбы с мамашей слизнем Корнелию. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасла их от мамаши слизня. Caleb standing paralyzed because the guards captured Aldarn and the other rebels.png|Калеб не может сдвинуться с места, когда видит, что Олдерна и других мятежников взяли в плен. Caleb running away from the granary of Phobos' castle.png|Калеб убегает со склада с зерном. Caleb's shadow when he's trying to enter Taranee's house.png|Тень Калеба, когда он пытается войти в дом к Тарани. Exhausted Caleb enters Taranee's kitchen.png|Обессилевший Калеб заходит на кухню к Тарани. Cornelia hugging exhausted Caleb.png|Корнелия обнимает обессилевшего Калеба. Caleb explains to Cornelia that Aldarn and the other two rebels are captured by the guards.png|Калеб объясняет Корнелии, что Олдерн и ещё двое мятежников попали в плен. Cornelia calling Caleb wonderful.png|Калеб смущается, когда Корнелия называет его чудесным. Caleb taking Cornelia's hand.png|Калеб берёт Корнелию за руку. Caleb giving Cornelia a smile after they have nearly been seen by the other Guardians.png|Калеб улыбается Корнелии после того, как их вдвоём чуть не увидели остальные Стражницы. Caleb explains to Will that he needs men and weapons to free the rebels who were captured by the guards.png|Калеб объясняет Вилл, что ему нужны воины и оружие, чтобы освободить мятежников из плена. Caleb can't believe his eyes when he sees Phobos' grain in the Infinite City.png|Калеб не верит своим глазам, когда видит зерно Фобоса в Заветном городе. Caleb angrily asks Aldarn if he has lost his senses as Aldarn told him the rebels shouldn't fight against Phobos.png|Калеб злобно говорит Олдерну, что тот лишился рассудка, раз не хочет воевать с Фобосом. Caleb trying to convince Aldarn that Elyon and Phobos are two completely different things.png|Калеб пытается переубедить Олдерна, что Фобос и Элион – это два разных человека. Caleb reminds Aldarn that he doesn't have authority to sign the peace treaty with Phobos.png|Калеб напоминает Олдерну, что у того нет права заключать мирный договор с Фобосом от имени всего восстания. Caleb looking at Aldarn's eyes with anger.png|Калеб со злостью смотрит Олдерну в глаза. Caleb is stunned when Aldarn challenges his leadership.png|Калеб поражён, когда Олдерн вызывает его на лидерский поединок. Caleb tells Will that he has to battle Aldarn, his best friend, for leadership of the rebellion.png|Калеб говорит Вилл, что ему придётся сразиться за лидерство с Олдерном – своим лучшим другом. Caleb explains to the Guardians what the leadership challenge is.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, как проходит лидерский поединок. Julian wishes Caleb good luck.png|Джулиан желает Калебу удачи перед лидерским поединком. Caleb looking at Aldarn before the leadership challenge starts in hope his friend will change his mind.png|Калеб смотрит на Олдерна перед тем, как начнётся лидерский поединок, в надежде, что друг передумает. Caleb on stilts starts walking through the Hoogong Gorge.png|Калеб встаёт на ходули, чтобы пересечь ущелье Хугонг во время лидерского поединка. Caleb standing on stilts.png|Калеб стоит на ходулях. Caleb is afraid of the tortoise-like monster climbing his stilts.png|Калеб пугается, когда монстр из ущелья Хугонг забирается на его ходули. Caleb is determined to get to the Infinite City on time.png|Калеб решительно настроен вовремя добраться до Заветного города. Caleb waiting for the beginning of a hand-to-hand combat between him and Aldarn, picture 1.png|Калеб в ожидании последнего поединка лидерского испытания. Caleb holding Aldarn who's nearly to fall into the abyss.png|Калеб с трудом держит Олдерна, который вот-вот упадёт в пропасть. Caleb asks Aldarn how he feels after snapping out of Elyon's hypnosis.png|Калеб спрашивает Олдерна, как он себя чувствует после гипноза Элион. Caleb tells the Guardians that all the Meridian water supplies have disappeared.png|Калеб рассказывает Стражницам, что на Меридиане не осталось питьевой воды. Caleb explains to the Guardians what the Kaithim is.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, кто такой Кайтим. Caleb explains to the Guardians that the Kaithim is Lake Morthern itself, picture 1.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, что Кайтим – это само озеро Мортерн. Caleb explains to the Guardians that the Kaithim is Lake Morthern itself, picture 2.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, что Кайтим – это само озеро Мортерн. Caleb informs the girls he's gonna observe the castle tomorrow.png|Калеб сообщает девочкам, что завтра будет следить за замком Фобоса. Caleb asks Will to come with him observing the castle in case he needs to open a portal immediately.png|Калеб просит Вилл пойти с ним на разведку к замку Фобоса в случае, если ему срочно понадобиться открыть портал. Caleb standing in front of the portal being ready to go into it.png|Калеб готов войти в портал. The Guardians watching Caleb going into the portal, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как Калеб входит в портал. Caleb going through the portal s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб проходит через портал. Caleb is a bit scared because he has nearly dropped while going through the portal to Meridian.png|Калеб слегка пугается, поскольку едва не падает, переходивши на Меридиан сквозь портал. Caleb standing still in order not to drop out of the portal.png|Калеб замирает на месте, чтобы не выпасть из портала. Caleb explains to the Guardians it's high to drop out of the portal.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что ему будет высоковато падать из портала. Irma and Hay Lin carrying Caleb through the portal.png|Ирма и Хай Лин переносят Калеба через портал. Caleb says that walkie-talkies will help the rebels during the major assault on Phobos' castle.png|Калеб говорит, что рации помогут повстанцам держать связь во время штурма замка Фобоса. Caleb speaking to Blunk on the walkie-talkie.png|Калеб говорит с Бланком по рации. Caleb discontentedly asks Blunk why he took the walkie-talkie.png|Калеб недовольно спрашивает Бланка, для чего он взял рацию. Caleb asks the girls to take the walkie-talkie back from Blunk if they meet him.png|Калеб просит девочек отобрать рацию у Бланка, если встретят его. Caleb observing the guards at the enceinte of Phobos' castle with binoculars, picture 2.png|Калеб наблюдает через бинокль за стражниками, которые стоят на посту. Will explains to Caleb that she can't communicate with the other Guardians via the Heart of Kandrakar because it's a mystic jewel, not a walkie-talkie.png|Вилл объясняет Калебу, что она не может связаться с остальными Стражницами с помощью Сердца Кондракара, потому что – это волшебный кристалл, а не рация. Caleb seeking the walkie-talkie in Blunk's backpack.png|Калеб ищет рацию в рюкзаке Бланка. Caleb trying to speak to the Guardians on the walkie-talkie, picture 1.png|Калеб пытается связаться со Стражницами по рации. Caleb trying to speak to the Guardians on the walkie-talkie, picture 2.png|Калеб пытается связаться со Стражницами по рации. Caleb and Will are terrified when they see the rebels and Phobos' warriors fighting against each other.png|Вилл и Калеб напуганы, когда видят, что битва между повстанцами и воинами Фобоса уже началась. Caleb stands speechless watching the battle between the rebels and Phobos' soldiers.png|Калеб не может выговорить ни слова, наблюдая за битвой между мятежниками и армией Фобоса. Will and Caleb looking at Blunk running to lake Morthern to find the other Guardians.png|Калеб и Вилл смотрят на Бланка, который побежал к озеру Мортерн, чтобы позвать остальных Стражниц на помощь. Caleb after defeating the Lurden in the battle of Meridian plains s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб, победив лурдена в битве у стен замка Фобоса. Caleb wishes Blunk went to the portal first.png|Калеб не может смириться, что с Бланком что-то случилось. Caleb and the girls suddenly hear Tynar's moan.png|Калеб и Стражницы слышат стоны Тинара. Caleb examining Tynar, picture 1.png|Калеб внимательно рассматривает раненого Тинара. Caleb rudely asks Tynar what has happened to his friend Blunk.png|Калеб грубо спрашивает Тинара, что произошло с Бланком. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 1.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. Caleb is afraid of the Morpions crawling to him and the Guardians.png|Калеб боится Морпионов, которые ползут прямо к нему и Стражницам. Caleb pulling wounded Tynar out of the swamp, picture 1.png|Калеб вытаскивает раненого Тинара из болота. Caleb and Blunk are afraid that Taranee has dropped into the swamp.png|Калеб и Бланк напуганы, что Тарани упала в болото. Caleb explains to the girls that Taranee was stung by the Morpion but she'll be fine after sleeping for 24 hours.png|Калеб объясняет Вилл и Корнелии, что с Тарани будет всё в порядке после 24 часов сна. The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk at the Meridian swamps deciding what they're gonna do with unconscious Taranee.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Бланк думают, что им делать с бессознательной Тарани. Caleb angrily tells Cornelia that they can't help wounded Tynar because he's a castle guard who serves Phobos.png|Калеб резко объясняет Корнелии, что они не могут помогать Тинару, потому что он воюет на стороне Фобоса. Caleb, Irma and Hay Lin looking at wounded Tynar.png|Калеб, Ирма и Хай Лин в упор смотрят на раненого Тинара. Caleb tells Cornelia and Will that he's gonna return to the tunnels to save his father and the other rebels.png|Калеб говорит Корнелии и Вилл, что ему нужно вернуться в подземелье, чтобы спасти своего отца и остальных мятежников. Caleb doesn't believe that Tynar's intentions to lead them to Phobos' dungeons are sincere.png|Калеб не верит, что Тинар на самом деле хочет бескорыстно провести их в тюрьму замка Фобоса. Caleb doesn't approve of the Guardians' decision to let Tynar lead them to Phobos' dungeons.png|Калебу не нравится, что Стражницы согласились довериться Тинару. The Guardians carrying Tynar, Blunk and Caleb through the swamps.png|Стражницы несут Тинара, Бланка и Калеба над болотами. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений= The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Caleb down.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Калеба с ног. Cornelia creating a brick wall in front of Caleb to protect him from the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him, picture 2.png|Корнелия создаёт вокруг Калеба кирпичную стену, чтобы защитить его от бегущего на него детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, picture 1.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, picture 2.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, picture 3.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin blowing Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Хай Лин сдувает Калеба, Вилл, Корнелию и невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb throwing an armchair at the mother Hermeneuta Beast to distract her.png|Калеб бросает кресло в мамашу Герменути, чтобы отвлечь её. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast appears just in front of Caleb.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути появляется прямо перед Калебом. The mother Hermeneuta Beast crushing the desk that Cornelia has thrown at her instead of Caleb.png|Калеб убегает от мамаши Герменути, пока та разламывает парту. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 1.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 3.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Caleb running away from the mudslugs.png|Калеб убегает от слизней. Caleb trying to save Taranee from the mudslugs.png|Калеб пытается спасти Тарани от слизней. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee and Caleb.png|Слизни облепляют Калеба и Тарани. The Mother slug missing Caleb.png|Мамаша слизень промахивается в Калеба. The Mother slug grabbing Caleb's leg.png|Мамаша слизень хватает Калеба за ногу. The Mother slug pulling Caleb.png|Мамаша слизень тащит Калеба за ногу. The Mother slug pulling Caleb towards herself, picture 2.png|Мамаша слизень тянет Калеба к себе. Caleb breaking the roof of the booth as he was thrown by the Mother slug.png|Калеб проламывает крышу будки после того, как мамаша слизень отбросила его. Caleb landing on the mudslugs.png|Калеб приземляется на слизней. Caleb coming out of the booth.png|Ослабленный Калеб выбирается из будки. Caleb whistling at the Mother slug to distract her.png|Калеб свистит мамаше слизню, чтобы отвлечь её. The Mother slug wants to get Caleb.png|Мамаша слизень хочет схватить Калеба. Cedric and his warriors capture Caleb.png|Седрик со своими воинами берёт Калеба в плен. The guards lying on earth because they're afraid of Caleb's handmade «grenade» from popcorn inside a small lamp.png|Калеб стоит над лежащими стражниками, которые боятся его самодельной «гранаты» из попкорна. The flytrap wants to eat Caleb.png|Мухоловка хочет укусить Калеба. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб и Олдерн сражаются с лурденами во время битвы у стен замка Фобоса. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Калеб и Олдерн сражаются с лурденами. The guard attacking Caleb from behind s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник нападает на Калеба сзади. Aldarn saving Caleb from the guard.png|Олдерн спасает Калеба от стражника. Caleb crossing his sword with the guard's weapon.png|Калеб скрещивает свой меч с алебардой стражника. Caleb fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб сражается со стражником. Caleb defeating the guard s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб повергает стражника. Caleb fighting against the Lurden s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Калеб сражается с лурденом. Caleb knocking the sword out of the Lurden's hands s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб выбивает меч из лап лурдена. Caleb knocking the Lurden down.png|Калеб сбивает лурдена с ног. Caleb lifting himself up with the foot pedal device to get to the top of the enceinte of the castle.png|Калеб крутит педали, чтобы подняться по стене замка. Caleb and Aldarn lifting themselves up with the foot pedal devices to get to the top of the enceinte of the castle.png|Калеб и Олдерн поднимаются по стене замка. Caleb reaching the top of the enceinte of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23.png|Калебу удаётся взобраться по крепостной стене замка. The guard missing Caleb s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник промахивается в Калеба. Caleb fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Калеб сражается со стражником. Cedric knocking down Caleb.png|Седрик сбивает Калеба с ног. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений, GIF= Cedric throwing Caleb into the Abyss of Shadows.gif|Седрик сбрасывает Калеба в Бездну теней. Cedric fighting with Caleb.gif|Седрик сражается с Калебом. Cedric breaking the table which Caleb and Will threw into him.gif|Седрик ломает стол, который Калеб и Вилл бросили в него, и сбивает их с ног хвостом. Phobos attacking Caleb.gif|Фобос атакует Калеба. Caleb hitting Cedric’s face with a snowboard.gif|Калеб ударяет Седрика сноубордом по лицу. Caleb knocking down Cedric and the lurdens.gif|Калеб в доспехах разбрасывает в стороны Седрика и лурденов. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Caleb down.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Калеба с ног. Cornelia creating a brick wall in front of Caleb to protect him from the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him.gif|Корнелия создаёт вокруг Калеба кирпичную стену, чтобы защитить его от бегущего на него детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around in the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин крутит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Hay Lin stops spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around inside the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин прекращает крутить Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Caleb knocking Cedric down.gif|Калеб сбивает Седрика с ног. Cedric throwing Caleb into the building.gif|Седрик отбрасывает Калеба ногой в здание. Caleb captures Cedric.gif|Калеб заламывает Седрику руки. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee and Caleb.gif|Слизни облепляют Калеба и Тарани. The Mother slug throwing Caleb away.gif|Мамаша слизень отбрасывает Калеба. Caleb hitting Cedric's face with a platter.gif|Калеб ударяет Седрика подносом по лицу. Cedric and his warriors capture Caleb.gif|Седрик со своими воинами берёт Калеба в плен. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against each other for the leadership of the rebellion, image 1.gif|Калеб сражается с Олдерном во время лидерского поединка. Caleb nearly knocks the stick out of Aldarn's hands during the leadership challenge combat.gif|Калеб едва не выбивает палку из рук Олдерна во время лидерского поединка. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against each other for the leadership of the rebellion, image 2.gif|Калеб сражается с Олдерном во время лидерского поединка. Caleb knocking Aldarn out during the leadership challenge combat.gif|Калеб побеждает Олдерна в лидерском поединке. Caleb catching hold of Aldarn's hand before he fell into the abyss.gif|Калеб ловит Олдерна перед тем, как тот падает в пропасть. Cedric knocking down Caleb.gif|Седрик сбивает Калеба с ног. |-|Комикс= Калеб и ян лин 1х03.png Ян Лин привезла Калеба 1х07.png Калеб в экипировке 1х07.png Поцелуй Корнелия и Калеб.jpg Wounded Tynar lying at the Meridian swamps.png|Раненый Тинар лежит на болоте. Caleb examining Tynar, picture 2.png|Калеб внимательно рассматривает раненого Тинара. Caleb and Tynar notice Cedric and his warriors coming to the swamps.png|Тинар и Калеб замечают войско Седрика, которое прибыло на болото. Irma and Hay Lin lifting wounded Tynar, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин поднимают раненого Тинара. Irma and Hay Lin lifting wounded Tynar, picture 2.png|Ирма и Хай Лин поднимают раненого Тинара. Tynar sitting at the Vandom living room.png|Тинар в гостиной квартиры Вилл. Tynar is afraid that laundry where Will wants to hide him is a dungeon, picture 1.png|Тинар боится, что прачечная, где его хочет спрятать Вилл – это камера пыток. Tynar doesn't know where to hide from Will's mother.png|Тинар не знает, где спрятаться от мамы Вилл. Tynar tells the girls that he can't understand their world.png|Тинар говорит девочкам, что не может понять их мир. Tynar tells Will, Taranee and Hay Lin that their world is not as it's always been described to him.png|Тинар говорит Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин, что их мер не такой, каким его описывали. Tynar tells Caleb that they have to believe him.png|Тинар уверяет Калеба, что они должны ему поверить. Tynar tells Caleb and the Guardians that all Phobos' workers are subjected to misery and suffering.png|Тинар говорит Калебу и Стражницам, что даже воины Фобоса обречены на страдания. Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Tynar standing at the Meridian swamps.png|Тинар и Стражницы стоят на болоте. Will and Hay Lin lifting Tynar.png|Вилл и Хай Лин поднимают Тинара. The Guardians carrying Tynar, Blunk and Caleb through the swamps.png|Стражницы несут Тинара, Бланка и Калеба над болотами. The Morpions coming out of the Spike Wheels s.1 ep.24, picture 1.png|Морпионы выползают из колёс со стрелами. The Morpions coming out of the Spike Wheels s.1 ep.24, picture 2.png|Морпионы выползают из колёс со стрелами. The Morpions surrounding Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma.png|Морпионы окружают Хай Лин, Корнелию и Ирму. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 2.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. The Morpions crawling to Caleb and the Guardians.png|Морпионы ползут на Калеба и Стражниц. The Morpion crawling to Taranee's foot.png|Морпион подползает к ноге Тарани. Taranee burning the Morpion's tail, picture 1.png|Тарани сжигает Морпионам хвосты. Taranee burning the Morpion's tail, picture 2.png|Тарани сжигает Морпионам хвосты. Taranee burning the Morpions with a beam of fire, picture 2.png|Тарани сжигает Морпионов огненными лучами. The Morpion stinging Taranee's leg.png|Морпион жалит Тарани. Will lying to her mum trying to explain why she locked the laundry room door, picture 1.png|Вилл врёт маме, пытаясь объяснить, зачем она закрыла дверь в прачечную. Susan doesn't believe Will who said that locking the laundry room door is a training in case they have a dog.png|Сьюзан не верит Вилл, которая сказала, что заперла дверь в прачечную на случай, если у них появится собака. Susan supposes that Will didn't get rid of the dormouse which Matt had given her.png|Сьюзан полагает, что Вилл не избавилась от сони, которую ей подарил Мэтт. Susan shows Will an empty box with rodent chow.png|Сьюзан показывает Вилл пустую коробку из-под корма для грызунов. Susan wonders why the box with rodent chow is empty.png|Сьюзан интересуется Вилл, почему коробка из-под корма для грызунов пустая. Susan wants to know who ate a 10-pound box of rodent chow.png|Сьюзан хочет знать, кто съел целую коробку корма для грызунов. Will and Susan looking at Taranee and Hay Lin as they heard Tynar burping.png|Вилл и Сьюзан с удивлением смотрят на Тарани и Хай Лин, когда слышат, как рыгнул Тинар. Susan can't understand why Taranee ate 10 pounds of rodent chow.png|Сьюзан не может понять, зачем Тарани съела коробку корма для грызунов. Susan rolling her eyes as Taranee said that she ate 10 pounds of rodent chow.png|Сьюзан закатывает глаза, когда узнаёт, что Тарани съела коробку мышиного корма. Галерея (2 сезон) |-|Сериал= Caleb, Kadma, Yan Lin, Blunk and Ironwood greeting the Guardians.png|Калеб, Кадма, Ян Лин и Бланк встречают Стражниц на Замбалле. Caleb greeting Cornelia s.2 ep.17.png|Калеб встречает Корнелию на Замбалле. Irma, Caleb and Cornelia accept Will and Kadma's plan on defeating Nerissa, picture 1.png|Ирма, Калеб и Корнелия одобряют план разгрома Нериссы, который придумали Вилл и Кадма. Cornelia and Caleb are a bit surprised that Kadma asked Cornelia to approach.png|Корнелия и Калеб удивлены, что Кадма попросила Корнелию подойти к ней. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné, picture 1.png|Кадма телепортирует Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений= |-|Сериал, сцены сражений, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Парни стражниц Категория:Жители Меридиана Категория:Мятежники Категория:Совет Братства en:Caleb de:Caleb it:Caleb ro:Caleb es:Caleb